1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic storage and distribution systems, and in particular to digital communication systems wherein a source may transmit data packages, consisting of digitized broadcast materials, instructions and destination lists, to a central distribution center for transmission to at least one remote destination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art distribution systems have generally fallen into three categories. The first category of system employs a master control center having a plurality of available audio program materials. Similar to electronic mail, the master control center creates a copy of each available material for each remote destination. This type of distribution system requires vast amounts of mass storage to hold multiple copies of large data files. Consequently, this type of system is cost ineffective and accordingly large file transfers have not previously been automated for multi-point destinations.
A second category of distribution systems is described in Elkins U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,773, wherein a master data bank located at a central location is coupled to a plurality of user locations by a common communications circuit, such as telephone lines. By using the system described in that patent, a remotely located user can transmit a command signal over the communications circuit to the master data bank to select a desired program material stored therein. The material is then copied from the data bank and transmitted to the remote user via the communications circuit. The system described in the Elkins patent does not dispose or suggest a process whereby broadcast material is sent by a source, such as an advertising agency, along with instructions and a destination list to a distribution center, which then forwards the material and instructions to the destination or destinations on the destination list. Consequently, when using the Elkins' system, a source cannot specifically direct its broadcast material and instruction to targeted end users.
A third category of electronic distribution systems is a satellite delivery system of the type described in Prygoff U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,801. This category of systems utilizes a microwave transmitting station and receiving station for the transmission of audio material. The audio broadcast material is transferred to a microwave transmitting station via available cable for transmission over microwave channels to a microwave receiving station. From the receiving station the signal is fed to a first earth station and beamed to a satellite. The signal is then sent to one or more receiving earth stations located throughout the United States or other points. Next, the signal is carried between microwave transmitting and receiving stations to local FM broadcasting stations.
Such satellite delivery systems require the end-users to schedule the receipt of the broadcast material and schedule the required labor and equipment, around the schedule of satellite time and capacity. Moreover, satellite delivery systems generally utilize analog equipment that does not provide for digital accuracy. Additionally, while simplex satellite broadcast delivery does not provide for confirmation of delivery, duplex satellite systems are not cost effective. Finally, the system described in the Prygoff patent does not disclose or suggest a system whereby a source can transmit broadcast material to desired remote locations along with instructions for using the material.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for an electronic distribution system whereby a source can transmit digital broadcast material and accompanying instructions via a distribution center to one or more remote destinations. The electronic distribution system should provide for the transmission of instructions and a destination list from the source to the distribution center and then provide for the transmission of the instructions and the broadcast material to the remote destinations. Additionally, the electronic distribution system should ideally distribute the broadcast material and instructions as packaged data, such as in a Unix Tar package, using duplex communications. This type of a system would use minimal expendable material while reusing hardware, software and communications circuits for each delivery. The present invention provides an electronic distribution system meeting these needs.